Market demand for smaller and more functional electronics has driven the development of semiconductor devices, including semiconductor power packages and entire systems disposed on a chip. Some electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, employ a variety of design-specific electronic components. Other electronic devices, such as power packages utilized in the automotive industry, employ one or more logic chips connected to a carrier and one or more power transistors connected to the carrier and the logic chip(s). The space available inside the electronic devices is limited, particularly as the electronic devices are made smaller.
Wire bonds are employed in some known semiconductor packages to electrically connect the chip(s) to the carrier. The wire bonds are time consuming to connect, but when attached, provide a first level interconnect to the chip. When the chips in power packages are wirebonded, the wires are typically provided with diameters of between 50-500 micrometers to enable sufficient current flow to/from the chips. Wires with diameters of between 50-500 micrometers are relatively large and thus limit miniaturization of the packages. In addition, these conventional semiconductor packages have a relatively low input/output density.
Both the manufacturers and consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.